Ses mains
by Asrial
Summary: Kanon est proche de son frère. Trop proche... Un certain vieux monsieur se fait un plaisir de l'aider Saga X Mu X shaka en prime


Ses mains

La sueur coulait le long de sa tempe, sur ses bras et son torse, collant le fin pantalon de lin qu'il portait sur sa peau luisante.

La fatigue lui affaiblissait les muscles et lui embrumait le cerveau mais rien, rien malgré les heures à s'épuiser n'engourdissait la brûlure de ses reins.

Sans se soucier une seule seconde des petits cris d'enthousiasme et d'admiration des apprentis entre cinq et douze ans qui l'observaient depuis le début de son entraînement, pas plus que du bourdonnement sourd et permanent qui lui embrumait l'esprit, Kanon ouvrit son Triangle d'Or avant d'y propulser kinétiquement les quelques rares rochers qui avaient survécut à ses attaques multiples.

Dès que les pierres eurent franchies la frontière entre l'espace normal et l'autre, il referma la brèche, les broyant sans pitié.

Un mince sourire effleura fugitivement à ses lèvres lorsque les cris d'agonie des rochers réduits en poussière hurlèrent dans la carrière.

Hors d'haleine, il se laissa tomber à genoux.

Malgré son épuisement, il sentait encore et toujours une passion qui n'était pas la sienne embraser son corps.

Il retint un sanglot.

***

Saga repoussa la crinière blonde de Shaka avant de lui mordiller la nuque.

Il adorait mordre ses partenaires.

Et s'il n'aimait pas trop voir le visage de celui avec lequel il partageait l'homme de sa vie, il jouissait pleinement de marquer ses épaules et son cou de marques rouges que la vierge peinait à camoufler.

Shaka lâcha un petit geignement pitoyable lorsque Mu rejoignit son amant. La vierge avait beau adorer sentir les deux hommes bouger en lui en même temps, il lui fallait toujours un petit temps d'adaptation que ni Mu, ni Saga n'étaient très portés à lui accorder.

L'indou appuya son front contre l'épaule de Mu. Assis sur les cuisses de Saga, la vierge noua ses jambes autour des hanches du jeune bélier.

Les yeux clos, Shaka ne cherchait ni à résister aux deux hommes, ni à leur demander quoique ce soit.

Il était un intrus qu'ils toléraient dans leur relation parce qu'ils tiraient du plaisir de lui.

Leur arrangement n'était que cela, du plaisir entre adultes consentant.

Un petit sanglot échappa à la vierge lorsque Saga effleura son membre abandonné du bout des doigts.

Mu comme le gémeau avaient beau être passionnés, ils n'étaient ni brutaux, ni égoïstes.

On se racla la gorge près du pied du lit.

Les trois amants relevèrent le nez.

Un sourire amusé aux lèvres, Shion les observaient avec un rien de blâme amusé sur les traits.

Sans plus se soucier de la situation intéressante dans laquelle il les trouvait, il gronda Mu.

"- Et moi qui me demandait pourquoi tu n'étais pas venu comme convenu pour l'entretient avec les enfants…."

Mu rosit légèrement sans toutefois cesser de besogner rudement Shaka dont il tenait les poignets serrés dans une étreinte kinétique sans faille.

"- J'ai… oublié…"

"- On se demande bien pourquoi…." Rit le pope. "J'ai terminé avec les gosses. Finis donc et passe me voir quand tu auras le temps, ce n'est plus urgent…."

Mu hocha vaguement la tête.

"- D'accord, d'accord…"

Il était à peine débarrassé de kiki qu'il allait déjà devoir reprendre un élève ? Le gamin avait finit par laisser tomber l'armure d'or et se rabattre sur une armure de bronze qui lui plaisait bien plus.

Un peu irrité, Mu se pencha pour mordiller sans douceur un mamelon rose de la vierge qui geignit de douleur et de plaisir mêlés. La main de Saga sur son membre, la présence enthousiaste des deux chevaliers d'or en lui, l'humiliation d'être ainsi exposé et complètement dominé sous le regard gourmand du pope… Déesse….

Shion secoua la tête.  
Ha la jeunesse !!!

Il quitta la chambre du Bélier en gloussant. Mu était définitivement une petite chose qui avait bien grandit.

Ha qu'il avait changé depuis qu'il s'accrochait, encore en couche, a sa robe pour venir monter sur ses genoux en suçant son pouce lorsque les jeunes Aioros et Saga leurs armures tout juste sur le dos venaient faire leurs tous premiers rapports.

Pourtant, si Mu avait changé, ce n'était que physiquement. Bien que le jeune bélier soit son élève, Shion ne pouvait que prendre plaisir à voir ce corps souple et musclé, luisant doucement de sueur effleurer celui plus pale de Shaka et celui, tanné par le soleil, de Saga.

"- Saga il est a moi !!!"

Les paroles du petit enfant de cinq ans remontèrent à la mémoire du pope.

Il ne se souvenait que trop de son élève, petit bout de chou aux courts cheveux parme qui se dressait de tout son mètre et quatre centimètre exactement devant un Aioros coléreux qui venait de se faire repousser gentiment par le gémeau.

"- Saga il est rien qu'a moi !" Avait insisté Mu, les sourcils froncés, pendant que les vases du grand hall explosaient les uns après les autres à mesure que le petit garçon faisait rentrer dans le crâne du Sagittaire qu'il n'aurait jamais Saga.

Comment les choses auraient tournées si Aioros n'avait pas été tuées, si Saga n'avait pas perdu pied, si lui-même n'avait pas été tué… Shion n'en savait rien. Mais aussi sûrement qu'Athéna se réincarnait à chaque nouvelle guerre sainte, le pope savait qu'une seule chose était aussi immuable que la succession des chevaliers aux Sanctuaire : la main mise de Mu sur Saga.

Le pauvre chevalier d'or n'avait pas vraiment eut son mot à dire.

Mu l'avait enchaîné à lui avait d'avoir cinq ans et rien ni personne n'avait pu lui faire lâcher prise, pas même la folie furieuse du gémeau.

Heureusement, le lithium était efficace et Athéna pardonnait facilement.

Un petit gémissement franchit l'huis qui séparait le pope des trois amants qui se culbutaient dans la joie et la bonne humeur, le faisant glousser encore.

Comment Shaka s'était retrouvé mêlé à ce couple, il n'en savait rien. Ce serait assez intéressant à demander à Mu.

Si Saga était plus coincé qu'une vieille porte quand il s'agissait son intimité, Mu n'en avait que faire. Enfin, tout au moins avec son maître. Shion savait parfaitement qu'il y avait là un rien de violence de la part de Mu. Pour le jeune Bélier, c'était affirmer son indépendance vis-à-vis de son maître avec un énorme "accepte moi comme je suis ou va-t-en" qui ne lassait pas de désoler Shion. Le pope n'avait pas encore réussit à faire comprendre à son élève qu'il l'aimait comme il était et qu'il se fichait du reste. Mais il devait aussi admettre qu'il n'avait rien fait avant sa mort pour que son élève le voit autrement que comme un maître intransigeant et dur… Mu prenait plaisir à s'affichait devant lui pour le choquer et le secouer, jusque là, sans succès. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il surprenait le petit agneau dans une situation… intime… Jamais Mu n'avait prit la peine de se couvrir ou de baisser la tête. Au contraire.

Il fixait son maître, le menton haut, le regard clair et une répartie cinglante au bord des lèvres au premier reproche du pope.

Shion en était à la fois attendrit, amusé et attristé.

Peut-être aurait-il du se comporter lui aussi de façon scandaleuse pour que Mu cesse de chercher à le déstabiliser et qu'il accepte que son maître soit, à présent que la mort et une guerre prochaine ne lui chatouillaient plus le cou, un jeune homme comme les autres, avide de vivre et heureux de voir son fils de cœur être lui-même.

Le pope hausa les épaules avant de quitter la maison du bélier.  
Les mains dans les poches de son jeans, les heures de bureaux étaient finies depuis longtemps, il descendit encore vers les arènes pour son petit tour quotidien du Sanctuaire.

Il aimait ce moment où le soleil paressait à se coucher, pour aller saluer les gardes, prendre la température de ses troupes, rencontrer les nouveaux apprentis et discuter avec leurs maîtres de leurs progrès.

***

Kanon se releva péniblement de la poussière.

La brûlure avait enfin diminuée puis avait disparue, le laissant épuisé et malheureux comme les pierres.

Le zozonnement qui l'irritait sans cesse était toujours là.

Autour de l'arène, les enfants avaient déserté le… le…. Le quoi d'ailleurs ?

Il était quoi au Sanctuaire ?

Son frère jumeau était le chevalier d'or des gémeaux mais lui ?

Lui il n'était rien, juste toléré par respect pour son sacrifice aux enfers et son frère.

Il était juste le Seconde, juste…Kanon…

Les genoux en coton, il se traîna jusqu'aux bords de l'arène pour s'appuyer sur la pierre encore chaud du soleil de l'après midi.

Les yeux clos, il s'allongea sur elle sans se soucier de la poussière supplémentaire qui grisait sa chevelure opulente.

Il haïssait toujours son frère lorsque c'était finit.

Il le haïssait et l'enviait.

Ho, ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'était….rien… qu'il lui en voulait. Non…

Il lui en voulait parce que, quoi qu'ils fassent, ils étaient irrémédiablement liés l'un à l'autre.

Ils l'avaient toujours été et le serait toujours. Si, a présent, il y trouvait du soulagement, il en avait également peur.

Peur que son frère ne sente pas la même chose que lui.  
Kanon avait été une partie de Saga pendant quelques instants. Il avait partagé sa vie et sa conscience pendant les quelques minutes où ils avaient repris vie avant d détruire le mur des lamentations.  
Pendant quelques courtes minutes qui avaient été les plus apaisantes de sa vie, les deux gémeaux avaient été un.

Depuis, leur lien fraternel n'en avait été que plus fort, plus profond…plus douloureux aussi pour Kanon…

Son frère sentait-il sa présence en lui en permanence comme lui-même sentait la sienne ?

Saga avait-il conscience de se lien d'esprit à esprit, de cœur a cœur….de corps à corps….

Saga se rendait-il compte que chaque étreinte qu'il partageait avec Mu, chaque caresse qu'il recevait, était également sentit par son jumeau ? Probablement pas…  
Si c'était le cas, Saga aurait tout fait pour briser ce lien dérangeant qui les unissait depuis leur mort conjointe.

Kanon se posa un bras sur les yeux.

Saga aimait énormément Mu et le lui montrait souvent…très souvent…  
Et à chaque fois qu'ils se touchaient, c'était comme si Kanon était avec eux, à tout ressentir, à subir leur désir sans pouvoir assouvir le sien…Sans même savoir….comment…

A sa grande honte et malgré ses rodomontades et ses plaisanteries où il condescendait à laisser leur temple a son frère pour qu'il puisse passer la nuit avec Mu en criant à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'il préférait le charme des filles faciles d'Athènes, le cadet des gémeaux était bien incapable d'aller en voir une seule.

Enfermé à quinze ans sans avoir jamais ouvert son cœur rongé par la rage et la jalousie à quiconque, a moitié noyé dans le Sanctuaire sous marins avec une phalange de bambins à peine encore en couches à entraîner, il n'avait tout simplement jamais eut ni le temps, ni la possibilité de recevoir autre chose que des coups.

La caresse d'une amante, l'étreinte d'un compagnon, la fraîcheur de lèvres sur les siennes ou la simple présence rassurante de quelqu'un près de lui était quelque chose qui lui était totalement étranger.

Le corps adulte mais le cœur adolescent, Kanon luttait chaque jours contre des passions violentes qui l'effrayait toujours plus, sans espoir de parvenir à les contrôler. Ho, il aurait pu en parler à son frère bien sur mais… Comment lui avouer qu'il n'était qu'un gamin ? Comment accepter qu'il ait une fois de plus la main haute sur lui, lui qui avait déjà tout ?

Le jeune gémeau frissonna.

Il aurait du quitter le Sanctuaire.

Il aurait du accepter que son cosmos soit étouffé et tenter de reprendre une vie normale parmi les humains ordinaires mais… Que faire à presque trente ans lorsqu'on sait tout juste lire ? Où pourrait-il trouver un travail ? Sans compter qu'il ne savait rien du monde normal ou si peu.

Il en venait à regretter d'avoir retrouvé la vie.

Son frère n'avait pas besoin de lui, il n'avait pas de place, les autres chevaliers d'or le toléraient tout juste et seul son orgueil démesuré lui permettait de rester la tête droite et le regard fier lorsqu'il entendait les gardes médire sur son compte.

"- Bonsoir, Kanon."

Le jeune homme sursauta.

Il se redressa avant d'essuyer fébrilement les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues sans qu'il ne le réalise.

"- Grand…. Grand pope…."

Shion s'assit près du jeune gémeau, profitant lui aussi de la chaleur des pierres sous ses fesses.

"- Tu as l'air ailleurs depuis quelques temps."

Kanon haussa les épaules.  
Depuis quelques temps seulement ? Même quand il avait porté l'armure de son frère il avait été "ailleurs". Il n'avait pas sa place après tout, malgré ce qu'avait pu en dire Milo.

"- Je…. Je réfléchis à mon avenir, grand pope."

Kanon tressaillit.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se laissait aller à avouer au pope ce qu'il taisait même à son frère…. Surtout, à son frère en fait…

Shion resta silencieux un moment.

Si Saga avait su, avec l'aide de Mu, s'intégrer parfaitement au Sanctuaire, Kanon avait bien plus de mal.

Le jeune gémeau errait laborieusement à la frontière entre les chevaliers et l'extérieur comme un jeune loup timide hésitant à rejoindre une meute qui ne cesse de hurler pour l'inviter à les rejoindre, juste à la limite du cercle de lumière, les yeux brûlés par l'âtre et le museau réchauffé par les odeurs de marmite mais la queue replié sous le ventre et l'arrière main basse et prostrée pour se protéger des coups de bâtons.

Depuis leurs retour à la vie, Shion avait fait de son mieux pour que le jeune homme se sente accueillit parmi eux. Il l'avait confirmé dans son rôle de second chevalier des gémeaux en le laissant vivre dans le troisième temple, il le faisait participer aux réunions hebdomadaire des chevaliers d'or, il essayait même de l'encourager à trouver un élève ou une compagne, un doux ami ou une apprentie, n'importe quoi pour qu'il se sente tout simplement "bien" parmi eux…  
Mais rien n'y faisait.  
Kanon s'entêtait à rester en marge, effrayé d'être rejeté là où tous les autres l'encourageaient maladroitement à les rejoindre. Camus avait été jusqu'à inviter Kanon à ranger la bibliothèque avec lui, Aphrodite lui avait offert un pied de rose, DeathMask un set de gouge et du bois précieux, Aldébaran l'invitait à l'aider à faire des gâteaux mais c'était non, à chaque fois non, encore et toujours…  
Et tous les jours, du début d'après-midi à la fin de la nuit, jusqu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube quand les couples s'endorment repus et épuisés et se lèvent les célibataires pour vaquer à leurs occupations, alors seulement, sous couverts de folles nuits passées à Athènes entre les bras de filles sans visages ou de garçons complaisant, alors seulement il regagnait sa couche, dans un coin de la maison des gémeaux, loin du petit appartement que son frère occupait, bien décidé à ne jamais s'incruster dans l'intimité de son jumeau adoré.

Shion soupira.

Etait-il le seul à voir au-delà du masque de jeu coq ? Etait-il le seul à comprendre sa solitude d'ermite ? Probablement.

Mais plus que tout, Shion ne connaissait pas le pourquoi.  
Et ça le rendait fou.

"- grand pope ?"

Shion sursauta.

Il n'avait pas rebondit sur les paroles de Kanon pas plus qu'il n'avait cessé de le fixer dans els yeux, comme s'il cherchait à percer les tréfonds de son âme en quête de réponses cachées derrière un sourire railleur et un regard triste.

"- Pardon… Je réfléchissais… Ton avenir ? Et comment le vois tu dis moi ?"

Kanon hésita.

Devait-il s'ouvrir à cet homme deux fois centenaire ? Il était sage et saurait l'écouter à défaut de le conseiller. Mais il était sage justement, ne hausserait-il pas les épaules en le traitant de gamin sans cervelle, ou pire, en le chassant définitivement puisqu'il n'était qu'un enfant égoïste incapable de voir ce qu'on faisait pour lui ?

Il se souvenait de la première fois où il avait vu le Grand Pope dans toute sa majesté.

Il n'était alors qu'un petit garçon de quatre ans tout juste, frêle comme une feuille ballottée par le vent. Shion n'était alors qu'un vieillard aussi frêle que lui, aux épaules secouée par une toux profonde qui tachait ses lèvres d'écarlate et qui sentait sa vie s'enfuir à chaque inspiration. Mais malgré son jeune âge, le petit Kanon s'était dressé devant ce titan de papier qui avait alors représenté pour lui le plus mortel des péril pour protéger son grand frère.

Ils avaient été arrachés à leur orphelinat par un autre vieil homme aux cheveux blancs pour être présenté devant celui là qui leur sourirait tristement.

Shion s'était alors excusé.  
Excusé de voler ainsi leurs vies à tous deux, excusé de ne pas leur laisser le choix.

Excusé de ce qui serait leur futur….

Puis les manières douces du vieillard s'étaient effacées pour ne plus laisser que celles d'un chef de guerre voué au sacrifice et qui ne rechignera devant rien pour parvenir à son but, pas même à égorger lui-même son propre enfant s'il le fallait.

Autant Kanon s'était sentit près à tout braver pour tenir tête au frêle vieillard maladif qu'était Shion, autant il avait été incapable de résister au Grand Pope.

Pendant toutes les années où Shion avait encore régné sur le Sanctuaire et jusqu'à ce que Saga l'enferme à Cap Sounion, jamais Kanon ne s'était incliné devant un autre, pas plus devant son frère que devant leur maître.

Jamais il n'avait courbé l'échine, jamais il n'avait baissé les yeux.

Il n'avait jamais détourné le visage des punitions et des coups que ses manières insolentes lui attiraient mais son défi était la seule chose qui lui restait alors même que leur entraînement lui arrachait chaque jour davantage son grand frère.

Il n'y avait que Shion qui avait pu régner un minimum sur son agressivité d'enfant et d'adolescent alors même que le pope n'avait plus, depuis longtemps, la force physique de se faire respecter par le jeune gémeau.

Kanon s'était toujours trouvé maté par la simple présence sereine du grand pope.

Même encore maintenant, il se trouvait plus détendu et apaisé qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des jours.

"- Vous utilisez votre cosmos n'est ce pas ?"

Shion eut un petit sourire d'excuse.

"- Tu ne t'en rendais pas compte quand tu étais gamin."

"- J'ai grandis…"

"- vraiment ?"

Kanon tressaillit.

Avait-il réellement grandit ? Son corps, oui… mais le reste….

"- Je ne suis plus un gosse."

"- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire."

"- Il fait bon ce soir."

"- Tu es perturbé…"

"- Bonne nuit grand pope…"

Kanon se redressa pour partir mais Shion le retint par le poignet.

"- Je ne t'ai pas donné la permission de te retirer, il me semble."

Le sourire railleur et habituel vint comme par magie se coller au visage du jeune gémeau.

"- Je ne…."

Un lourd frisson le parcouru soudain.

Il ferma les yeux.

Son frère n'en finissait-il donc jamais de culbuter son mouton ???

Un petit sanglot de douleur le plia en deux, les yeux noyés de larmes.

Mu avait-il besoin d'être aussi brutal ?

Un peu inquiet soudain, Shion enlaça le jeune gémeau dans ses bras pour l'aider à se rasseoir.

Kanon s'accrocha machinalement à lui.

C'était la première fois que quelqu'un le touchait lorsque les désirs de son frère l'envahissaient. C'était la première fois qu'il pouvait se permettre, d'un façon aussi tordue qu'elle soit, de s'appuyer sur un autre pour repousser les sensations envahissantes qui violaient son intimité.

Il gémit encore lorsque la main de Shion passa dans son dos dans une tentative confuse de le calmer. Kanon se laissa faire un instant puis chercha à repousser le pope.

Le désir violent qui n'était pas le sien enflait lentement et les caresses de Shion ne l'aidaient pas à garder la tête froide, bien au contraire.

Pire, Kanon prenait plaisir à sentir les mains d'un autre sur lui. Elles le soulageaient, elles le rassuraient.

C'était son corps à lui qui était effleuré. Son corps, ses nerfs, ses sensations. Pas celles de son frère, pas le membre de Mu qui le possédait rudement, ce n'était pas le jeune bélier qui le tenait dans ses bras et le retenait de force de se débattre.

Kanon s'immobilisa soudain, balayé par le plaisir de son frère qui le laissait comme toujours amèrement incapable d'en profiter. Il ne restait plus que la frustration terminale de ce désir envahissant sans espoir de le voir assouvit un jour.

Il resta ainsi sans bouger plusieurs minutes, les yeux clos, la joue confortablement sur les cuisses du pope, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier lui effleure la joue du bout des doigts.

"- Kanon ?"

Le pope n'était pas le plus puissant télépathe du Sanctuaire pour rien. Il n'était pas non plus le meilleur empathe des lieux, une courte tête devant Shun pour des crottes de bélier des montagnes.

"- Tu n'as jamais dit à ton frère ce qu'il te faisait n'est ce pas ?"

Kanon se raidit.

Maudite soit la perspicacité des personnes âgées !

"- Et ne m'insulte pas, même en pensée, alors que tu es installé dans mon giron." Gronda doucement Shion en repoussant els cheveux du jeune homme de son visage.

Kanon rosit légèrement.

"- Comment pourrais-je lui dire ? Comment lui avouer….ça…. Je ne fais pas exprès de l'espionner vous savez ?"

La caresse de Shion sur ses cheveux était presque hypnotique, obsédante mais…si douce…

Il referma les yeux.

"- Vous utilisez encore votre cosmos." Se plaignit le jeune homme, détendu, comme lorsqu'il était petit.

"- Je sais…" approuva le pope non sans continuer. "Tu pourrais quand même prévenir Saga, tu ne crois pas ?"

"- HA ! Et avouer que je ne suis qu'un… Qu'un…."

"- Un quoi ?"

"- …."

"- Kanon ?"

"- … Qu'est ce que je suis Grand Pope ?" Questionna doucement à son tour le jeune gémeau. "Quelle est ma place ici ?"

Shion cessa ses caresses hypnotiques, un peu choqué.

Avaient-ils été trop subtils ? Avaient ils été aveugles et…

Kanon lâcha un sifflement de colère, d'agacement et de désir mêlé avant de se recroqueviller sur le marbre, la tête toujours dans le giron du Pope;

"- N'en finissent-ils donc jamais !!!" Geignit-il, les mains crispée sur la chemise de Shion.

L'ancien Bélier soupira.

"- N'as-tu pas une ou un ami qui pourrait…Te soulager un peu quand ton frère vient ainsi te…visiter…"

Les larmes aux yeux, Kanon secoua fébrilement la tête tout se raidissant. Il ne voulait pas se montrer ridicule, il ne voulait pas laisser voir au grand Pope à quel point les choses l'affectaient mais… Il était trop détendu pour lutter à présent, il ne pouvait que subir. Ce serait sans doute le pire. Normalement, il pouvait se distancier un minimum mais à présent… Le Pope n'avait pas voulu lui faire de mal, il le savait, mais….

"- Ho déesse, mais qu'ils arrêtent…"

"- Kanon…"

"- Personne… je n'ai….personne….Jamais…" Avoua péniblement l'ancien Marinas avec un sanglot étouffé lorsque après plusieurs minutes, les spasmes de plaisir de Saga s'essoufflèrent enfin.

Accroché au pope, Kanon finit par se détendre un peu. Tout son corps lui faisait mal, comme souvent après les cessions enthousiastes entre Saga, Mu et parfois Shaka lorsque la Vierge venait se joindre à leurs ébats.

Plus d'une fois, l'ancien dragon des mers avait même caressé l'idée d'essayer de se joindre à eux mais y avait renoncé.

Il ne voulait pas se ridiculiser devant son frère. Parce qu'il saurait bien sur. Il saurait qu'il ne… qu'il était…

"- Faites quelques chose…" S'entendit-il supplier doucement lorsqu'un frisson nouveau remonta le long de son dos.

Il n'était pas homme à supplier pourtant, il n'était pas du genre à réclamer de l'aide. Mais là, c'était sa raison qui menaçait de lui couler par les oreilles s'il ne parvenait pas à se distancier de son frère. Il pouvait sacrifier sa vie sans broncher en se suicidant avec un ennemi. Il pouvait rester droit et subir mille tortures pour ses convictions.

Mais subir encore les assauts de son jumeau était au dessus de ses forces.

Shion fronça les sourcils.

Il n'aimait pas voir le fier jeune homme aussi perdu.

Lorsque les deux gamins, à peine plus que des nourrissons encore en couche, Shion avait été touché par la fierté et la possessivité du petit Kanon envers son frère plus timide.

Il avait aimé voir ce petit bout de cosmos lutter jour après jour pour rester au niveau mais finir par être vaincu par son propre dilettantisme. Kanon n'aimait pas les contraintes, quelques qu'elles soient, l'entraînement n'y faisait pas exception.

Il était un rebelle dans l'âme qui se plaisait dans le chaos. Pourtant, même lui ne pouvait lutter contre l'autre moitié de son âme.

Le pope posa sa main sur la nuque du jeune homme pour concentrer son cosmos.

Un lourd gémissement de plaisir et de soulagement échappa à Kanon à mesure que Shion le protégeait de son frère a travers son propre cosmos.

Un sommeil lourd tomba sur le jeune gémeau sans prévenir.

Il était épuisé.

Shion soupira.

Il devrait faire ça tous les jours jusqu'à ce que Kanon arrive à se distancier de son frère, où jusqu'à ce qu'il est le cran de parler à Saga.

Sans un bruit, le pope souleva Kanon dans ses bras pour aller l'étendre sur son lit de la troisième maison.

Sans se soucier de son rang ou du qu'en dira-t-on, il ôta ses sandales du jeune homme, desserra sa ceinture, remonta la couverture sur ses épaules puis effleura sa longue crinière une dernière fois pour s'assurer que la barrière mentale temporaire était bien à sa place. Enfin…

Rassuré, il abandonna là le jeune homme après avoir noté sur un papier qu'il glissa sur la petite table de chevet qu'il lui faudrait passer le voir tous les soirs pour qu'il recommence.

***

Kanon frissonna lorsque la main de Shion se posa sur sa nuque.

Depuis trois mois que Shion le protégeait de son frère, Kanon revivait.

Au grand soulagement du pope, l'ancien marinas avait enfin plongé dans la vie du Sanctuaire avec un entrain remarquable.  
S'il n'approchait pas encore vraiment ses frères de lui même, il ne rechignait plus à passer du temps avec eux ou à accepter lorsqu'ils lui demandaient son aide. Les seuls qu'il évitait étaient Shaka et Mu. A son grand soulagement, les deux hommes l'évitaient autant que lui.

Restait son frère….

Kanon avait besoin de la présence de son jumeau d'autant plus que Shion le séparait de lui. A sa grande amertume, Saga n'avait pas semblé réaliser que quelque chose de nouveau les séparait. A moins qu'il ne sache pas comment lui en parler…

Il avait surpris à plusieurs reprises les regards en coin de son frère ainsi que des murmures entre ses frères ors qui ne s'arrêtaient même pas dès qu'il approchait mais qu'il n'entendait jamais vraiment tout en les percevant toujours.

"- Kanon ? Ca ne va pas ?"

Le jeune gémeau sursauta.

"- Si… Si, tout va très bien grand pope, merci…"

La sensation à présent familière du cosmos à la fois doux et solide du Pope envahit fugitivement son esprit pour étouffer ce petit rien en lui qui le mettait à la torture lorsque les émotions de son jumeau s'enflammaient. Il s'entendit soupirer de regret lorsque la main fine et puissante de Shion quitta sa peau.

Le pope était le seul contact physique qu'il avait.

Malgré les encouragements de ses rares frères ors encore célibataires, il refusait toujours de les suivre lors de leurs excursions à Athènes, arguant qu'il avait ses quartiers, ses préférences et ses habitudes. Aldébaran avait vite cessé de chercher à l'entraîner avec lui dans les boites de nuit, Shura s'acharnait encore à lui faire découvrir les bordels du front de mer et Camus… Déesse, Camus qui lui avait proposé de lui faire visiter s'il le souhaitait le délicieux petit manoir qu'il hantait de loin en loin avec Milo où la moitié des occupants portaient costumes et loup et l'autre moitié un simple pagne, un collier et une laisse.

Kanon n'avait jamais eut le courage de demander au couple lequel des deux portait le collier et lequel tenait la laisse.

La main de Shion s'était reposée sur sa nuque, lui arrachant un soupir de plaisir.

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, les mains de Shion étaient les seules à lui avoir jamais apporté autre chose que des regrets.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était habitué à ce contact.  
A présent, il le recherchait.

Il passait de plus en plus de temps avec le pope sans que celui-ci s'en offusque.

Shion prenait même patiemment le temps de combler les lacunes d'éducation classique dont souffrait le jeune chevalier d'or.

Chaque soir, il lisait avec lui a voix haute un ou deux chapitre d'un livre quelconque, l'encourageant quand il butait sur un mot ou lui expliquant le vocabulaire recherché que le jeune homme ne comprenait pas toujours.

Avec un autre, sans doute Kanon aurait-il eut honte. Il aurait haussé les épaules, se serait emporté, aurait joué une fois de plus les fantasques et méprisant salauds, mais pas avec Shion.

Le pope ne se souciait pas de savoir qu'il avait près de trente ans et déchiffrait péniblement l'histoire des trois petits cochons.  
Shion s'occupait juste de l'aider à progresser.

Les regrets de sont que boulets aux pieds, avait-il l'habitude de dire. Et il ne laisserait plus jamais ses chevaliers couler, quels qu'ils soient.

A la grande jalousie de Kanon, il avait apprit que Shion s'occupait ainsi d'autres chevaliers. Plusieurs bronzes et argents, quelques apprentis…. Mais alors que Kanon profitait de Shion seul, les autres devaient se le partager. Et ça, l'orgueil possessif de Kanon pouvait s'en satisfaire en dernier recours, même s'il aurait préféré être l'unique chevalier à profiter de son pope.

Shion avala sa salive avant de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Depuis trois mois, il apprenait chaque jour à comprendre ce que son fils de cœur pouvait bien voir en Saga.

Même s'ils étaient par trop dissemblables, les jumeaux étaient en même temps tellement identiques…. La même possessivité, la même passivité brutale, le même enthousiasme violent… Ils ne l'exprimaient pas de la même façon simplement…

Là où Saga était patient et conquérant, Kanon était brutal et provocateur, là ou l'aîné des jumeaux savait se taire et attendre, Kanon foulait au pied toute réflexion pour arracher ce qu'il voulait de ses mains nues.

Pourtant, l'un comme l'autre, une fois apprivoisés, se roulaient en boules à vos pieds tels deux grands tigres repus de viande. Mais il ne fallait pas s'y tromper. Leurs coups de griffe étaient destructeurs et leurs deux meurtrières.

Mieux que Mu sans doute, Shion savait qu'il ne s'agissait pour l'un comme pour l'autre, que d'un abandon temporaire qu'ils prendraient plaisir à détruire pour hurler à qui voulaient bien l'entendre un nouveau défit avant de se laisser cajoler à nouveau et accepter une fois encore la main de leur maître sur l'échine.

Le pope frémit.

Il n'aimait pas le cheminement de ses pensées. Et pourtant….Déesse… Kanon s'était il soumis à un autre que lui avec le même calme et le même abandon ? Saga se soumettait à Mu par amour certes, mais également parce qu'il lui reconnaissait le droit à régner sur lui. Mais Kanon ?

Shion se savait plus fauve que le jeune homme, tout aussi légèrement maté et près à bondir à la moindre occasion. Simplement, le pope avait apprit la mesure. Il n'y avait personne pour calmer sa soif de carnage le jour où elle lui échapperait. Il n'y avait personne pour reprendre le contrôle s'il perdait le sien. Mu l'avait lui lorsque le jour viendrait… Et il viendrait, Shion le savait.

On ne pouvait garder le fauve endormit pour toujours. Un jour il lui fallait s'étirer, sortir ses griffes, rugir et se repaître de viande avant de consentir à se rendormir en ronronnant. Quand il était plus jeune, Shion avait eut El Cid et son maître comme gardes fous. A présent, Mu l'avait lui et Saga… Kanon… Kanon l'avait…. Lui…  
Mais lui, Shion, Pope d'Athéna, qui le maîtriserait s'il devait échapper à son propre contrôle ?

Une main se posa sur son poignet, le sortant de ses pensées.

"- Vous semblez ailleurs…."

Shion fixa le jeune gémeau sans rien dire.  
Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas lié de lien avec ses semblables ? Il y avait Mu bien sur, mais il était comme un fils pour lui. Depuis quand n'avait il pas trouvé quelqu'un d'assez fort pour se permettre de se reposer à son tour et de baisser sa garde comme il l'avait fait avec El Cid d'abord puis avec quelques autres…. Le dernier en date était mort depuis plus d'un siècle à présent. Il n'avait été qu'un simple chevalier de bronze mais sa force, son contrôle, sa violence et son impétuosité mêlés l'avaient charmés et mâté comme la brutalité sauvage mêlée de ce rien d'innocence et de timidité chez Kanon l'attirait. Seulement, aurait-il la force de la mater, le voudrait-il simplement ?

Shion posa sa main sur la joue du jeune homme.

Un voile de surprise brilla dans les yeux du jeune gémeau vite remplacé par de l'inquiétude lorsque Shion se pencha sur lui.

La main du pope glissa de la joue de l'ancien marinas sur sa nuque lorsque ses lèvres touchèrent les siennes.

Kanon se raidit.

Le baiser était si semblable à tout ceux qu'il avait pu subir entre Saga et Mu et pourtant si différent.

Il n'y avait aucune urgence, aucune violence, juste une calme satisfaction qui le fit gémir.

Il se surprit à répondre timidement au baiser.  
Son premier baiser.

Rien à voir avec les quelques timides bisous qu'il avait pu échanger alors qu'il était à peine adolescent avec Aphrodite dans leur curiosité conjointe et un peu désoeuvrée.

Il ferma les yeux.

"- Grand Pope !!! Ho pardon…"

Kanon repoussa rudement Shion.

Sans attendre, il bondit sur ses pieds.

Quand donc s'était-il assis sur les genoux du Pope ?

Il repoussa la question pour disparaître derrière l'une des épaisses tentures du bureau où il savait trouver une porte dérobée qui le conduirait à l'extérieur.

Immobile, un sourcil haussé, Camus observa la scène avec un détachement clinique.

"- Tient donc…"

"- Pas un mot Camus." Menaça tranquillement Shion.

Le Verseau entra plus avant dans le bureau pour poser le brouillon de budget sur lequel il travaillait depuis plusieurs jours.

"- Ce ne sont pas mes affaires, grand pope." Fit simplement remarquer le Verseau. "Mais sachez simplement que les rumeurs vont bon train. A la réaction de Kanon, je subodore qu'elles sont un train en avance sur la réalité, mais que vous ne soyez pas étonné."

Shion grogna.

"- Le Sanctuaire est un nid a rumeurs…"

Camus haussa encore les épaules.

"- Il faut bien s'occuper."

"- Retourne donc à ta laisse, ton fouet et ses menottes." Grogna Shion.

Sans rougir le moins du monde, Camus inclina la tête.

"- C'est ce que je vais faire, Milo m'attends et je doute qu'Aphrodite soit capable de le maîtriser en même temps que DeathMask si l'envie leur prenait de jouer les rebelles…"

Un semblant d'amusement revint dans les yeux violets du pope.

"- Passe moi les détails veux-tu ? Je ne veux pas savoir comment Aphrodite et toi arrivez à dompter ces deux bêtes que vous appelez compagnon sans vous retrouver à leur place."

Camus eut un petit rire de gorge.

"- Allons grand pope. Vous savez mieux que moi qui dirige ce genre de jeu…. D'ailleurs, peut-être devriez-vous en avertir Kanon… Je doute qu'il en connaisse les règles…"

"- Sous-entends-tu que je puisse vouloir l'enchaîner ?"

"- Je crois que l'inverse est déjà fait, grand pope… Avec tout le respect que je vous dois…"

Shion grimaça.

"- Pourquoi tous les Verseaux sont-ils aussi observateurs que toi ?"

"- Il en fallait bien un grand pope… Et je me targue d'avoir plus de retenue qu'Aioros ou Sisyphe si ce que j'ai lu sur ce dernier est vrai."

Cette fois, le pope pâlit un peu.

Imaginer Sisyphe lui faire la morale sur ses activités extra vernaculaires ou Aioros venir lui tenir la jambe sur les amusements de ses collègues était presque intolérable.

Shion lâcha une bordée de jurons bien sentit qui ne fit même pas frémit un poil de sourcil bifide du verseau.

"- Si vous voulez… Maintenant, pour éviter les gaffes, où en êtes-vous ?"

"- …. Nulle part de son côté, très intéressé du mien…"

"- Combien de temps ?"

"- Trois mois."

"- HA !! Cela explique beaucoup… Il est plus vivant depuis trois mois."

"- Aucun rapports, crois moi…"

"- Aucun rapport qu'il vienne chaque soir vous voir dans vos appartements, c'est évident."

"- Bureau, Camus, mon BU-REAU !"

"- Rumeurs…."

Shion renifla.

"- Tu peux disposer, je lirais ça ce soir."

"- Très bien. Bonne soirée grand pope."

"- Bonne soirée à toi aussi, Camus."

"- Elle le sera, elles le sont toujours…." Ne put retenir plus longtemps Camus avec un sourire en coin parfaitement lupin.

Le pope regarda le Verseau quitter la pièce avant de la quitter à son tour par la porte dérobée empruntée par Kanon.

Il espérait juste qu'il n'aurait pas à aller courir par monts et par vaux pour retrouver le gémeau et…

Deux mains l'attrapèrent par le col pour le plaquer contre le mur.

Shion sourit.

Oui, c'était évident, il aurait du s'y attendre. Kanon n'était pas allé loin. Il n'était pas homme à fuir. Faire quelques pas en arrière pour reprendre pied et revenir à l'attaque oui, mais certainement pas à fuir.

"- Vous… Pourquoi vous… Et Camus…. Vous… Intéressé…Comment…Pourquoi ?"

Shion posa ses paumes sur les mains qui le tenaient par le col. Il était désolé du trouble nerveux qu'il voyait chez le jeune gémeau autant qu'il trouvait à croquer ses grands yeux bleus verts emplis de confusion agressive et coléreuse.

Il n'eut pas à répondre aux questions de Kanon pourtant.  
Les lèvres du jeune homme se posèrent brutalement sur les siennes avant que sa langue de cherche à se frayer un chemin entre les siennes de force.

Shion enlaça doucement Kanon, glissant ses mains sous sa tunique pour effleurer sa peau fébrile et sensible pendant qu'il laissait le gémeau prendre le contrôle total de leur baiser.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne la vit l'étincelle affamée dans les yeux de Kanon se charger d'autre chose de plus violent, de plus désespéré en même temps.

Shion ferma les yeux.

Le contrôle de Kanon glissait entre ses doigts comme du sable arraché à la mer pour ne plus laisser quelques gouttes d'eau dans sa paume.

Le fauve qui sommeillait en lui, apprivoisé et maté se réveillait soudain et menaçait de tout emporter avec lui, de tout détruire s'il n'était pas à nouveau calmé et dominé.

Shion aurait put le faire taire de force, le briser, le faire ployer sous ses mains. Il avait le contrôle, il avait la force pour le faire.

Ou il pouvait le laisser venir à lui, se lier à lui, l'apprivoiser encore jusqu'à ce qu'il mette de lui-même son museau dans ses mains et se donne à lui, comme lui était prêt à se donner une fois de plus.

Mais il lui fallait choisir vite, très vite.  
Déjà, il sentait le cosmos de Kanon se déployer, chargé de rage et de désespoir, de peur et d'angoisse, d'impatience et d'espoir aussi…

Sous peu, les autres chevaliers d'or le sentiraient.

Ils viendraient et réclameraient des comptes, des explications et voudraient voir Kanon écrasé, terrifiés de voir en lui ce qui pourrait leur arriver à tous un jour….

Shion repoussa doucement les lèvres affamées de Kanon qui meurtrissaient sa gorge.

Le jeune gémeau était novice, la moindre de ses brutales caresses le hurlaient aux oreilles du pope. Mais c'était sans importance…

Pour l'instant, il fallait apprivoiser la bête sans la briser, il fallait la nourrir et la chérir… Tout ce que Kanon n'avait jamais eut depuis qu'il avait été séparé de son frère…

"- Kanon… Shhh…. Viens avec moi…."

La pression du cosmos sur le sien diminua sensiblement sans pourtant perdre son agressivité ni sa violence.

"- Viens Kanon… Ne restons pas dans les courant d'air…"

Kanon hésita.  
Que faire ? Shion allait-il le chasser à présent, le repousser ? Ici il contrôlait, ici il décidait, ici il était le plus fort… mais cette simple soumission de suivre Shion ne serait-elle pas la fin de son contrôle sur le pope, la fin de sa supériorité passagère sur la sienne ?

Il secoua la tête avant de se serrer plus étroitement contre le corps accueillant de Shion.

Shion ferma les yeux, lui aussi peinait à garder son contrôle à présent. Il y avait si longtemps que personne ne s'était ainsi imposé à lui, il y avait si longtemps que personne n'avait dominé son propre pouvoir…. C'était un tel plaisir que de s'abandonner aux mains d'un autre sans contrainte… Mais ce ne serait pas pour ce soir, il le savait. S'il s'abandonnait sans réflexion à Kanon ce soir, il prenait le risque de détruire le jeune homme sans espoir de pouvoir le reconstruire.

Il lui fallait le guider, contrôler sa violence et garder la tête froide. Il fallait que Kanon puisse s'oublier pour que Shion puisse le retrouver, entier et asservis à nouveau.

"- viens…." Tenta encore le pope. "Viens, il y a une chambre à deux pas." Plaida-t-il encore

Un chambre, pas Sa chambre… une chambre inconnue pour tous deux, juste un matelas épais, des tentures lourdes qui camoufler l'échange de leurs souffles, une simple bougie sur la table de nuit qui tremblota lorsque Kanon déchira la chemise du pope avant de jeter les morceaux au loin. Le tout petit rosaire la suivit puis les bottes et le pantalon de Shion.

Kanon se figea soudain effrayé par sa propre violence.

Sous lui, nu et patient, le pope, le Grand Pope d'Athéna depuis plus de deux siècles attendait que le jeune frère du chevalier des gémeaux daigne s'allonger sur lui.

L'ancien Marinas se mit à trembler.  
Qu'est ce qui lui prenait, pourquoi, pourquoi agressait-il Shion ainsi…

Un lourd gémissement lui échappa lorsque l'ancien bélier se redressa pour le matelas encore couvert d'un drap de coton blanc grisé de poussière pour glisser une main sous sa tunique.

D'une brève poussée mentale, le pope vaporisa le vêtement aussi bien que le drap souillé sous son dos.

"- Viens…" Invita-t-il doucement avant d'ouvrir les bras au jeune gémeau. "Viens…"

Kanon se débarrassa de ses sandales et de son pantalon avant de l'allonger sur Shion.

Leurs fronts se touchèrent en même temps que leurs poitrines et leurs bas ventres.

Ils restèrent immobiles, enlacés.

"- Shion…"

"- Shhhh…" Souffla doucement le pope.

Il ne servait à rien de parler. Les paroles étaient inutiles pendant la plus ancienne des danses du monde.

Shion reprit les lèvres de Kanon.

Malgré son désir, il lui appartenait de le calmer, de reprendre son contrôle, de forcer à se soumettre à lui de son plein gré.

Leurs baisers s'étirèrent longuement, jusqu'à ce que les deux hommes se séparent enfin quelques instants pour reprendre leurs souffles.

Kanon effleura les lèvres de Shion du pouce.

Il aimait voir la peau ordinairement pâle se tinter de rose, les lèvres fines et diaphanes gonfler, rougies de leurs baisers, il aimait la lueur affamée dans les yeux du pope, il aimait le contrôle qu'il avait sur le désir d'un autre pour la première fois de sa vie.

Un lourd frisson lui parcourut les reins.

Il le reconnu pour ce qu'il était.  
Combien de fois avait-il ressentit la même chose ? Combien de fois s'était-il entraîné jusqu'à l'épuisement pour faire taire un désir qui n'était pas le sien et qu'il ne pourrait jamais assouvir ?

Le jeune gémeau enfouis son visage dans l'épaule de l'ancien bélier avant de couvrir sa peau de baisers et de caresses, de petits coups de dents ou de langue, apprenant pour la première fois un alphabet dont il n'avait pu jusque là que subir sans jamais pouvoir l'assimiler.

Shion le repoussa doucement, non sans sourire de sentir Kanon le serrer contre lui.

D'une poussée mentale, il téléporta dans sa main un petit tube de fluide qu'il ouvrit avant d'en couvrir le bas ventre du jeune gémeau.

Kanon était trop perdu dans son besoin pour être soigneux.

A peine Shion l'avait effleuré que Kanon lui mordait brutalement l'épaule avant de laper le sang du bout de la langue en une muette excuse pour sa violence.

Shion écarta les cuisses pour l'accueillir, un sourire aux lèvres.

Kanon était brutal et doux à la fois, possessif et timide… un plaisir….

Le pope gémit doucement lorsque Kanon le posséda lentement. Non qu'il n'ait envie de le prendre plus vite mais tout chevalier d'or ou assimilé qu'il soit, Kanon ne pouvait pas plus forcer les muscles de Shion à s'accommoder à lui que Shion n'aurait pu le besogner immédiatement avec la dernière énergie sans un minimum de délicatesse.

Shion ferma les yeux.

Il y avait longtemps… Si longtemps que personne ne l'avait aimé…

Sans le vouloir, il griffa les épaules de Kanon.

Un long ronron du fond de gorge échappa au jeune homme alors qu'il se mettait lentement en mouvement, accélérant son étreinte à mesure que Shion marquait son dos, ses reins et ses épaules de longues traces rosées, certaines un peu sanglantes lorsqu'une étreinte était particulièrement agréable.

Kanon feula doucement, chaque fibre de son être se tendait vers l'assouvissement et chaque particule de son corps appelait de ses vœux cette libération donc son frère le privait depuis des mois.

La brûlure dans ses reins grandissait, il sentait la délivrance là, toute proche, presque à la toucher du bout des doigts mais il manquait quelque chose, un tout petit quelque chose que seul Shion pouvait lui donner, un petit rien qui était tout qu'il ne pouvait même pas exprimer.

Un lourd sanglot lui échappa avant qu'il n'enfouisse son visage dans les cheveux du pope puis lui mordiller doucement le lobe de l'oreille en une supplique muette qu'il ne parvenait à expliquer. Il avait besoin, il lui fallait ça, juste un petit mot, cet infime encouragement qu'il l'asservirait complètement à Shion… Comme Shion s'était donné à lui en connaissance de cause, il le comprenait à présent.

"- Mon Kanon…" Souffla doucement Shion en l'enlaçant plus étroitement des jambes et des bras à mesure que les coups de boutoirs du jeune gémeau l'entraînaient vers son propre plaisir.

Kanon lâcha un petit gémissement pitoyable alors que sa semence souillait le pope pendant que ce dernier répandait la sienne entre eux.

Ils s'immobilisèrent, le cœur battant et les membres épuisés.

Shion ferma les yeux.

Du bout des doigts, il caressait l'épine dorsale de Kanon amusé et attendrit de sentir le fier guerrier qu'il était rouler machinalement des épaules sous des mains pour intensifier la caresse.

Le cadet des gémeaux finit par relever les yeux sur le pope.

Au fond de son regard, Shion ne fut pas surpris d'y lire reproche trouble, inquiétude étonnée et crainte coléreuse.

"- Et maintenant ?" Siffla froidement le gémeau, agressif.

Shion posa sa main sur sa joue pour l'attirer doucement à lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se rallonge sur lui.

"- Maintenant, ferme les yeux."

Kanon lutta un peu contre la poigne douce mais déterminée du pope avant de laisser tomber. Shion avait toujours eut la main haute avec lui. Jamais il n'était parvenu à son niveau. C'était aussi à cause de ca qu'il avait poussé Saga à le tuer. Il avait peur du pouvoir que Shion pouvait avoir sur lui, lui qui se targuait de n'en faire qu'à sa tête et de ne dépendre de personne. Comme avouer aux autres et pire, à lui-même, que la force tranquille, la puissance chaleureuse et posé de Shion l'avait toujours fasciné. Il n'était qu'un jeune loup face à un vieux chacal, mais jamais il ne parviendrait à vaincre cette vieille bête récalcitrante et vicieuse qui le fixait à présent avec un mélange d'abandon tranquille, de passion contenue et de désir.

Kanon se sentit rosir.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on le désirait, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il se sentait attiré par un tel regard.

Shion l'entraina sur le lit dans ses bras.

Kanon s'abandonna au pope comme Shion c'était offert à lui.

Pour la première fois depuis leur retour à la vie, Kanon s'endormit apaisé et assouvit.

***

Les yeux ouverts depuis plusieurs heures, amusé d'entendre les serviteurs le chercher sans succès partout dans son palais, Shion profitait avec un plaisir hédoniste de ces quelques instants de calme et de tranquillité dans les bras d'un amant.

La nuit qu'il avait passé avec le jeune gémeau avait été un cadeau aussi inattendu qu'appréciable.

Malheureusement, à mesure que le soleil réchauffait lentement le marbre, le pope savait que cette douce parenthèse allait bientôt s'interrompre.

Il ne se faisait aucune illusion sur les sentiments de Kanon à son égard. Ils avaient partagés quelque chose parce qu'ils en avaient besoin mais ca n'avait été que cela. Un simple besoin impérieux, une nécessité presque vitale sur le moment entre eux.

A présent que la passion c'était assouvie, il ne restait plus que le regret pour le pope et… et quoi pour Kanon ?

L'ancien marinas se réveilla lentement.

Il se redressa, s'étira en évitant soigneusement le regard du pope puis quitta le lit pour enfiler ses vetements.

Sans un mot, il quitta la chambre, laissant le pope seul dans le lit qui refroidissait rapidement.

Shion attendit un peu, les yeux clos, que la douleur dans sa poitrine passe.

Lorsqu'il quitta la chambre à son tour, seul le lit défait marquait encore que quelque chose s'tait produit dans la chambre.

A pas lents, il regagna sa chambre pour se baigner et revêtir ses robes et son casque. L'éclat brulant de son regard camouflé par son masque, il rejoignit le grand hall pour les doléances du matin.

Il frémit à peine lorsque qu'il s'appuya contre le dossier de son trône, réveillant les griffures que Kanon lui avait faites.

De toutes les blessures que le jeune homme lui avait infligées, elles étaient les moins douloureuses bien qu'elles se soient rouvertes et imprègnent lentement le tissu de ses robes.

***

Saga se redressa lorsqu'il entendit l'eau couler dans la salle de bain.

Il repoussa laborieusement Mu qui dormait comme à son habitude étalé de tout son long sur lui, son oreiller au dessus de son crâne puis se leva.

Encore un peu endormit, il entra dans la salle d'eau pour y trouver son frère occupé à se laver soigneusement et désinfecter les griffures, coupures et morsures qui constellaient son torse, son dos et ses épaules.

Saga eut un sourire canaille.

"- Je vois que tu t'es bien amusé cette nuit."

"- Pas grâce à toi, c'est certain." Renifla Kanon en réalisant soudain que s'il sentait encore la présence de son frère en lui, elle était différente, étouffée et bien plus lointaine, remplacée à l'avant plan de sa conscience par une autre.

Saga haussa un sourcil.

"- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?"

Kanon fixa son frère avec un calme qu'il éprouvait rarement. Il avait enfin atteint cette distance qu'il désespérait d'avoir avec son frère, mais pour se retrouver enchainé à un autre.

"- Je ne t'entends presque pas ce matin."

Saga le fixa bêtement.

"- Tu ne… m'entends pas ?"

Kanon fronça les sourcils.

S'il se concentrait, il percevait le baryton de la "voix" de son frère tout au fond de lui. Il en percevait une autre, plus nette, plus puissante et surtout, infiniment plus contrôlée.

Il n'eut pas à réfléchir très longtemps pour savoir qui elle était…. Ni qu'elle était là depuis longtemps…

"- Dis-moi, mon frère… M'entends-tu ?"

Cette fois perdu, Saga fixa son frère comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit.

"- Kannon, mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?" Si son frère se mettait à perdre les pédales après lui, ca n'allait pas le faire !!

"- Tu as une voix de ténor." Répondit Mu pour Saga. "et Saga, de baryton léger… Vous n'avez pas du tout la même voix mentale…" Sourit Mu en se lovant contre son amant tout aussi nu que lui.

Kanon fixa le couple avec un rien de surprise.

Il entendait murmurer au fond de lui le désir des deux hommes là où il n'avait jamais entendu qu'hurler celui de son jumeau.

Il réalisa soudain qu'il percevait, très loin, à peine plus que des ombres, les présences de ses frères.

Il frissonna.

"- Je ne vous avais jamais entendu avant… Je n'ai jamais entendu quiconque à part Saga…"

Il se prit à regretter la présence de Shion près de lui.

Avec lui, cette nuit, il avait eut le loisir d'être faible, il avait eut la possibilité de s'appuyer sur un autre qui n'avait aucun complexe à montrer ses propres faiblesses à ceux qu'il choisissait pour confident.

"- Je ne comprends pas." Souffla doucement Saga.

Mu l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

"- Tu n'es pas empathe." Expliqua Mu avec un regard désolé pour Kanon. "Il est fréquent chez les jumeaux que l'un prenne tout d'un don sans rien en laisser à l'autre…. Comment as-tu réussit à t'isoler, Kanon ?"

Une flambée de rage impuissante enflamma soudain le jeune gémeau.

Mu savait, Mu savait de longue date ce qu'il subissait et n'avait rien fait, rien dit !!! Lui qui se mourait lentement de leur passion ?

Une brusque envie de meurtre le saisit.

Pourtant, il ne se laissa pas aller à son besoin de mort.

"- Je ne fais rien… C'est Shion qui m'aide… Depuis que j'ai couché avec lui, c'est fou comme je me sens mieux là dedans." Ricana Kanon, heureux de voir le choc et l'incrédulité sur le visage de son frère et de Mu.

Il s'habilla rapidement de propre puis quitta la troisième maison.

Il y étouffait soudain.

Sans même s'en rendre compte il remonta les escaliers jusqu'au Temple du pope.

A mesure qu'il en approchait, il sentait la présence de Shion se faire plus proche elle aussi mais toujours aussi calme et mesurée, comme une créature létale endormit mais dont le repos n'est que de surface et qui attends le bon moment pour se réveiller pour tout dévaster autour de lui.

S'il se concentrait assez, Kanon pouvait sentir une autre présence un peu semblable, bien plus bas dans les maisons… Mu…

Il secoua la tête.

"- Bonjour…"

Shion tourna à peine la tête des documents qu'il lisait avant de rendre son verdict entre deux agriculteurs du village qui se disputaient le même champ. Pourtant, ses yeux se réchauffèrent.

Kanon s'assit dans un coin.

Avant longtemps, il somnolait doucement, bercé par le ronron discret et sourd du cosmos et de la présence de Shion.

Ce n'est que lorsque le pope posa sa main sur sa nuque qu'il rouvrit les yeux.

"- Je suis désolé de t'avoir lié à moi." Murmura doucement le pope. "Il y avait si longtemps… Je n'ai pas réfléchit…."

Kanon s'enflamma une seconde.

Un simple instant il se rebella contre ce lien que Shion lui imposait avant de reprendre son calme.  
Des liens, ils en avaient tous entre eux… Ce n'en était qu'un de plus…  
Un lien qui le protégeait des autres et de lui-même.

"- Combien avant moi ?"

"- …. Quatre….Deux ors, un bronze et un argent…"

"- …. Dohko ?"

"- Il ne serait jamais capable de me contrôler le cas échéant, il n'en a pas la force et ne l'a jamais eut."

"- Saga et Mu ?"

"- Liés aussi…. Saga n'entend que lui-même s'il ne s'en rend pas compte….Mu l'a asservit quand il n'avait que quatre ans…" Sourit le pope.

"- M'as-tu asservi aussi ?"

"- …. Accepterais-tu moins qu'un équilibre entre nous ?"

"- Saga…"

"- Vous êtes jumeau mais pas identiques, Kanon… Ton frère a besoin de se sentir dépendant d'un autre… Toi, ou Mu… Tu n'as jamais accepté cela… C'est ce qui vous a conduit à la rupture…"

"- Je n'ai jamais pu me rebeller contre toi."

"- J'aimais beaucoup ce petit garçon rebelle…"

Le jeune gémeau résista à l'envie de se bouiner contre le pope et de réclamer le contact de ses mains chaudes qui l'apaisait comme la main de son cavalier calme un étalon revêche.

"- Je ne suis pas facile."

"- Je ne le suis pas non plus."

"- …. Que me promettez-vous ?" Finit par souffler Kanon en revenant à un certain formaliste.

Shion eut un sourire satisfait.

"- Rien… Je ne te promets rien… Mais je ne demande rien en échange…."

Kanon hocha la tête.

"- Je veux juste tes mains…."

Shion effleura la joue du jeune homme du bout des doigts avant de glisser sa paume sur sa nuque et de l'attirer contre lui.


End file.
